


Le' Jirafe

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared no deja de provocar en Jensen todos y cada uno de su bajos instintos y el rubio no es de palo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le' Jirafe

**Author's Note:**

> POR EL VÍDEO DE JARED SECANDOSE LA TRANSPIRACIÓN EN MEDIO DEL PANEL CON UNA JIRAFA DE PELUCHE Y POR LA SONRISA CONGELADA DE JENSEN QUE DICE MAS DE LO QUE LE GUSTARÍA.
> 
> DE REGALO PARA 3R_ROSARIO AMIGA DEL JORNUAL

Jared tenia estos compartimentos de los cuales estaba acostumbrado a estas alturas, no había mucho que lo sorprendiera pero también el alto tenia la cualidad de descolocarlo con alguna locura, era como que su resistencia a cada una de esas ocurrencias únicas en él, lo dejaran sin defensas y con algo muy fuerte en la piel, en su interior, como para ignorarlos por mas tiempo, como lo que hizo en medio del panel con esa jirafa de peluche, fue estar concentrado en dar una respuesta y mirara aun lado y allí estaba Jared.

Restregando al pequeño animalito de felpa contra si, el sabe perfectamente cuanto traspira ese hombre es ponerle un foco encima o en una situación embarazosas con un desconocidos y el agua empezaba a correr por su cuerpo, gracias a dios no era de ese tíos que a la primera gota de sudor apestaban medio campo de fútbol.

De hecho aunque se le olvidara ponerse el desodorante o la colonia que el compro en su cumpleaños, no olía desagradable era suave su aroma y lo agradecía, pero en el momento que vio como se secaba el sudor, por el calor que estaba pasando frente a tanta gente y con un foco sobre su cabeza, no lo resistió, su sonrisa se congelo y no pudo mover un musculo, porque lo que lo hizo al terminar de secarse con el bichito...no le dejaba destrabar la sonrisa, el gigan-tonto le miro y le dio un beso demasiado tierno en el hocico y a él se le olvido lo que tenia que decir, lo que se suponía que tenia que hacer, solo se quedo paralizado allí.

 

Cuando las cosas volvieron a su curso normal aun tenia el corazón en la garganta, al terminarse el panel, Jared y él fueron a descansar un poco, les habían dejado una sala de estar con grandes sillones para descanzar, algunas unas almohadas y una mesa de aperitivos, tenían una o dos horas mas o menos dependiendo de la gente que estuviera haciendo fila para las fotos, Misha andaba molestando a Sara mientras intentaba pegar ojo abrazada a cuatro almohadas.

 

Cuando Jared se pego a él, lo noto inmediatamente a pesar de que estaba a sus espaldas, solo por él intenso calor que irradia su cuerpo, ya se lo venia venir, las preguntas o las disculpas por haberlo puesto como lo puso.

 

\- ¿Jen?...- sonrío para si poniendo un bocadillo en un platito de plástico, tenia algo de hambre.  
\- ¿Si jay?- volteo a verle y el alto estaba agachado para hablarle a oído, así que no se movió mas y dejo que le hablara.  
\- Necesito que me ayudes con algo...- Jen frunció el ceño y echo la cabeza para atrás mirándolo de manera extraña solo esperaba que no le viniera con otra locura.  
\- Que...- le susurro imitando el mismo tono para que Misha que estaba del otro lado del a habitación no les escuchara.  
\- Tengo... osea... el otro día cuando me trepe al camper...- Jensen se tomo un segundo para recordar y luego asintió.  
\- Oh si ¿Que pasa con eso?-  
\- Bueno tu me dijiste que me caería, que me bajara y yo lo negué y cuando te fuiste..-  
\- Que..-  
\- Me caí...-  
\- Dios Jared te lo advertí.. ¿Te lastimaste mucho?-  
\- Em algo, pero Gen me puso un ungüento que me calmo el dolor y la hinchason pero me lo tengo que poner cada tanto según el doctor...- Jen siguió asintiendo en la indicación del doctor.  
\- Si.. ¿Y?..- hizo un ademán con su mano para que continuara.  
\- Pues estoy algo molesto ahora y gen me mando un mensaje diciendo que fue a hacer algo de turismo y me duele... me preguntaba si me ayudabas a ponérmelo...- Jen abrió los ojos, no entendía porque tanta timidez.  
\- Pero si hombre, me lo dices como si fuera el fin del mundo, vamos que ya pasamos por eso muchas veces... lo del fin del mundo me refiero, pero si dime donde esta...- soltó el plato metiéndose el bocadillo de fresa en la boca.  
\- Pues en mi cuarto.. crees que hagamos tiempo para volver aqui?-  
\- Si pero tenemos que ir por los pasillos de servicio o las fans con destripan, deja que le avise a Cliff...-  
\- Ok, ¿te espero en el elevador Jen?-  
\- Si, si, ve.- Jen cruza la habitación con la mirada de Misha sobre el pero sabe que si le da un vistazo para ver que esta haciendo se le pegara como lapa, que el hombre se aburre demasiado rápido y no quiere que enfoque su atención en el ahora mismo.

 

Cliff se ríe un poco entre dientes y asiente, le dice exactamente por que pasillo ir hasta la habitación y que le mandara un mensaje cuando las mesas de autógrafos estén a reventar, mira sobre la mesa que tiene al lado, un pedazo de torta de chocolate le llama la atención y le saca el trozo de chocolate triangular de encima y se lo come mientras se dirige al elevador.

 

Le sorprende un poco la expresión del alto cuando esta llegando, Jared esta mirando el piso, con el ceño fruncido y las manos entre los muslos, apretándolas como si le doliera mas de lo que le dijo que le dolían, se pregunta si todo el nerviosismo del panel se debía a ese dolor, aunque en ningún momento dijo nada de que sintiera molestia, y lo del camper había pasado hace ya una semana atrás.

 

\- ¿Estas bien?- le dice mientras se meten al elevador.-  
\- Si solo me duele eso es todo.-  
\- ¿Como fue que este chistes Jared?-  
\- ¿Uh?.. emmm, recuerdas que hacia unos mesas empecé a tirar patitos de goma sobe el camper porque no me entraban dentro?-  
\- ¿Si...?- y Jensen lo mira frunciendo el ceño, sin tener idea a que se refiere con eso, la mayoría de esos patitos había caído de inmediato porque el techo del camper no es recto es curvo.  
\- Pues encontré uno, vestido de astronauta y corrí por el techo para agarrarlo y estaba mojado y me resbale, pero me caí sobe unos tubos de estructuras, eso que usan para colocar las luces.- cuenta encorvado, la vos le sale de manera rara notando se mas como el dolor de los golpes le duele aun.  
\- Dios mio Jared podrías haberte matado, uno de esos tubos pudo haberte atravesado.- Jensen se llevo la mano a los ojos cubriéndoselos contrariado por lo que pudo haber pasado.  
\- Si, gen se enojo muchísimo, yo también me asuste, pero solo me ligue estos golpes, el doctor dijo que con mi tamaño y mi peso, dada la distancia de la caída eran golpes muy fuertes y que me durarían un tiempo.- Jared miro a Jensen y Jen sintió pena por el grandote que parecía pequeño encorvado como estaba.  
\- Bueno, no te preocupes ahora te pondré ese ungüento y te sentirás mejor, ¿ok?-  
\- Si, gracias Jen.-

 

El elevador sonó su campanilla y las puertas del mismo se abrieron, no había casi nadie en el largo pasillo, solo puertas grises y angostas que derivaban a los diferentes pasillos del hotel, caminaron hasta el final y doblaron un par de veces, una a la derecha y otra al izquierda para llegara destino, a través de las paredes se escuchaban cuchicheos y gritos de las fans en sus habitaciones, Jen y Jared rieron divertidos por la alegría que les daba verles y en la penúltima puerta se alistaron para correr a la que era la habitación de Jay.

Con la llave electrónica en mano ambos corrieron apresurados a la puerta ancha de madera caoba oscuro con el numero 397 en una placa doras, pasaron la llave por la plantilla y entraron empujándose uno al otro para cerrar la misma en menos de un segundo, dentro de la habitación se reían parecían espías o algo así, pero también pensaron que era algún traveseara de Dean y Sam metomentodo en un hotel custodiado o algo.

 

Se reían mientras Jen se sentó en la cama notando que era mas grande que la suya y esbozo una mueca por ello, Jay buscaba la crema en un cajón revolviendo todo de paso, parecía que no la encontraba, hasta que en el ultimo cajón al fondo encontró un par de cosas que volvió a esconder y saco el ungüento, era un pomo blanco con un alinea celeste y el nombre en en grande pero que como todo medicamento era casi impronunciable.

 

\- Toma Jen.- Jared le extendió el pomo y el trato de leer el nombre pero se lo quedo mirando preguntándose como leer ese nombre bien.  
\- Ok.. donde se supone...- y levanto la vista para ver a Jay sentado en la cama dándole la espalda y quitándose la camisa.  
\- ¿Te golpeaste la espalda?-  
\- Si, también, pero primero ponme en la espalda me esta matando...- Jen iba a preguntar que incluía el también cuando vio el morado en la espalda de su amigo.  
\- Mierda ja y... ¿Seguro no te rompiste algo?-  
\- Si le médico me saco un aplaca, solo son magullones.- los magullones que dice su amigo eran tiras fina y largas entrecruzadas en su espalda, pero no parecían viejas parecían de un día o dos por el color morado que tenían.  
\- Ok te pondré esta cosa...- Jensen se acomodo detrás de el, destapo el pomo y una crema verde y trasparente con un olor bastante fuerte apareció.

 

Puso algo en su dedos y lo esparció en sus manos, el siseo de Jared al esparcir la crema por su omoplatos, lo llevo a hacerlo con mas delicadeza disculpándose de paso, las marcas lo hacían sentirse mal, Jared había estado soportando esto hacia una semana y aun así nunca se lo noto decaído o a dolorido, se pregunto que mas podía guardarse el alto y aun así mostrarse como si nada.

 

Uso un poco mas del ungüento, las espaldas de Jared era interminable aparte de ancha, froto a conciencia cada moretón, y los sonidos de su amigo hacia eran mas agradables, el calor que emitía el ungüento parecía aliviarle, el olor era fuerte pero mentolado con algún hierba seguramente ortiga o algo así.

Cuando vio terminado su trabajo Jay se giro para agradecerle.

 

\- Gracias Jen lo necesitaba.-  
\- La verdad no se como haces para estar trabajando como tienes la espalda Jay...-  
\- Bueno no puedo dejar de hacer lo que tengo que hacer solo por esto.. oye te molestaría ponerme en un lugar mas?- le dice sin mirarle.  
\- ¿Donde mas te lastimaste?- le pregunta intentando mirarle a los ojos.  
\- Uh... abajo...- soltó poniéndose la camisa por encima para que la piel no perdiera el calor que le asentaba tan bien.  
\- ¿Abajo?- y la cabeza de Jen solo decía que tan abajo....  
\- Es que caí medio sentado, medió de espaldas...- y Jen ya podía sentir como que no estaba dentro de su cuerpo.  
\- Ok.. pero date prisa antes de que camine de opinión.- Jared solo sonrío tan grande que sus hoyuelos parecían un pago mas que generoso por el favor que le estaba haciendo.

 

 

Jared se levanto de la cama con dificultad, y se empezó a desabrochar los pantalones, Jen no quería mirar pero se preguntaba si las marcas de su espalda serian igual en el trasero de su amigo, espero mientras Jared dejaba los pantalones en na silla y se tendió en la cama, Jensen antes de darse la vuelta y ver a lo que se estaba enfrentando, puso mas del ungüento en su manos y se levanto para subir a la cama, y colocar la medicina a los golpes.

 

Si los golpes de la espalda seguían su curso por el huecito dulce y las nalgas también estaba muy marcadas en los muslos internos de mismo, estaba nervioso pero mas aun cuando Jared se bajo un poco los boxers negros con un alineas blancas dispersas por toda la tela, Jensen inspiro hondo y empezó a colocar la crema verde por el final de la espalda baja y fue bajando un poco hasta el inicio de los glúteos de Jared.

 

El castaño había bajado la prenda descubriendo ambas nalgas redondillas y firmes para que pudiera colocar el medicamento, un sudor cruzaba la espalda de Jensen y caía a través de los espacios donde la tela de su camisa negra tocaba su piel, recorrió la piel hasta que la sustancia tomo temperatura, aunque ahora no estaba seguro de que sea la crema con la temperatura elevada.

 

Jared también tenia estos siseos doloridos que lo sacaban de sus casillas, teniendo que sacudir su cabeza para apartar pensamientos escabrosos, para cuando termino, Jared intento subir la prenda pero al no poder sin rosar la piel Jensen le ayudo a subirlos, solo le quedaba una zona para colocar la crema y era algo que lo ponía mas nervioso.

 

Jared le miro divertido y el no sabia de que se reía.

 

\- ¡¿Que?!-  
\- Estas todo rojo Jen- le dijo sin miramientos.  
\- Bueno y que quieres, no es que estemos jugando poker Jared.- protesto.  
\- ¿Crees que puedas ponerme entre los muslos sin desmayarte?-  
\- ¡Cállate o te daré una nalgada!.- le dijo mandón.  
\- ¡No Jen que aun me duele!- cerro lo ojos pensando que si lo haría pero por algún razón no intento cubrirse o defenderse.  
\- Entonces sabes a lo que este abstienes.-dijo tomando el pomo y recolocándose en la cama.

 

Jared abrió las piernas un poco para que Jen se arrodillara para que pudiera acomodarse y poner en los magullones que tenia en esa zona. Un suspiro amplio del mas alto le dio a entender a Jen que ya estaba listo, repitió el procedimiento colocando mas ungüento en sus manos y se acerco a los muslos, lo que pasaba con esa crema es que al tacto inmediato estaba fría como el hielo, solo unos minutos de fricción la ponía tibia y un poco mas de tiempo le dejaba la piel casi quemando, haciendo que el musculo se contraiga y relaje para una irrigación de sangre mas satisfactoria.

 

Jay estaba nervios también pero sabia disimularlo mejor, Jensen tenia la manos grandes y hacia mas presión en su piel a pesar de que intentaba ser delicado, era la fuerza distintiva de un hombre claro, Genevive era un suave caricia, con Jen era un masaje endemoniadamente satisfactorio, sentir su manos sobre su culo haciendo círculos y apretando en ciertas zonas lo hizo mirarle, notarle sonrojado le pareció divertido pero el también estaba inquieto aunque cómodo, con Jensen compartían este nivel de intimidad en su amistad como para no pensar mal del otro.

 

Jensen empezó el masaje con ambas manos, no quería presionar mucho porque inmediatamente su amigo resentía el roce, aplicar la crema por el muslo no fue muy traumatizante pero si era demasiado intimo al tener que aplicarla en la cara interna de los muslos, Jay carecía de bello, era solo piel tostada y bastante tersa al parecer, trago como pudo la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y estiro su dedo para terminar con esa zona y la tarea.

 

Jared siseo el frío de la sustancia , los moretones eran morados y empezaban a perder ese color tornándose algo mas marrones, la yema de sus dedos hacían círculos en el musculo, cuando su pulgar se deslizo hacia adentro, marcando un circulo mas grande dando calor a la zona, Jared jadeo, y Jen se paralizo, el castaño hundió su cara avergonzado en la almohada, unos segundos pasaron antes de que Jensen volviera a concentrarse en hacer el masaje.

 

Ese sonido había roto la ultima pared en la cabeza de Jensen, lo ultimo que le faltaba para no tener defensas contra el mas alto, se dijo a si mismo que tenia que apresurarse y terminar esa pierna para empezar la otra y salir de allí.

 

No pudo evitar hacer algo mas de presión contra la lastimada piel, así el calor de la crema actuaba mas rápido y el podría terminar mas rápido -creyó-, pero eso solo sacaba de Jay sonidos apagados por la almohada que no dejaban de ser sugestivos y ya no distinguía si eran por dolor o otra cosa.

 

La sensación de esas manos en sus muslos lo estaba matando, si le dolía pro también lo estaba relajando, y sentía placer en esos dedos tocándolo tan íntimamente, su cabeza era un lío, Genevive no lo tocaba así, no sentía electricidad o entusiasmo por la manera en que le esparcía el ungüento, pero las manos de Jen eran tan distintas, tan fuertes y cuidadosas, trago y fuerte e intentando respirar aparto el rostro de su almohada, quería ver a Jensen, que no había dicho nada por su jadeo, por lo que soltó su garganta la sentir el pulgar recorrerle el muslo así.

 

Fue ver al rubio detrás de él y el cuerpo entero se le revoluciono, la mirada de Jen estaba concentrada pero relajada, su mejillas estaban sonrosadas y estaba terminando con la primera pierna para seguir con la otra, dejo caer su cabeza sobe la almohada y cerro los ojos, dio un respingo al tener sobre su piel la fría sustancia, pero le importo poco las manos de Jen se posaban de nuevo en él y lo acariciaban con fuerza, se hayo pensando en que ese masaje termine de manera distinta, pensando que podría pedirle a Jen una segunda capa o algo parecido.

 

Cada vez faltaba menos para terminar todo eso, y pensó que podría poner alguna excusa para que no fuera así, pero se lo negó, sacudió la cabeza sacando pensamientos impropios y lascivos con el inocente de su amigo, tenían trabajo y el tenia que concentrarse en otra cosa, por mas que Jared estaba con los ojos cerrados haciendo soniditos que distaban de ser apropiados o que decentes, eran suspiros y jadeos pequeños, mas cuando sus pulgares se hundían entre el musculo interno de esa fuerte pierna marcada con los morados.

 

Cuando al fin termino Jared soltó un quejido frustrado, el tenia que quedarse tapado manteniendo el calor y sin moverse según las indicaciones de la crema, por lo que lo cubrio con las mantas y se metió en el baño para lavarse las manos, cuando volvió mando un mensaje a Cliff, la respuesta fue que aun faltaba una hora para bajar y seguir trabajando, Jared parecía dormido, prendió la televisión y se recostó a un lado de la cama donde había espacio para él.

 

El corazón lo tenia desbocado, mirar el aparto o la película en el, no le calmaba mas que estar justo al lado de un semi desnudo Jared, con el rostro relajado y el pelo desparramado en la almohada blanca no ayudaba, se había excitado mucho con todos los sonidos, la imagen del gigante frente a él con las piernas semi abiertas y el calor en sus manos al darle un masaje, porque mas que la colocación de un ungüento era como estar seduciendo a tu pareja con un masaje erótico.

 

Sacudió su cabeza otra vez, tenia que levantar las paredes de su descolocada cabeza, y dejar fuera de los limites de su cordura los recuerdos de este evento.

 

 

Horas mas tarde al anochecer, Dannel le llama al terminar con el evento oficialmente, la mujer esta que trina y él no entiende nada de lo que le dice en el aparato, hasta que Genevive se lo arrebata de las manos y se pone a contarle lo que paso en realidad.

 

 

Suspira largamente antes de golpear la puerta de Jared casi derrotado, mirando detenidamente los números en dorado del a placa en ella, y golpea esperando que el alto le atienda, cuando esta se abre, el Paladecki lo atiende en toalla, empapado de pies a cabeza, correando agua y algo encorvado, y adiós con las paredes que había empezado a montar al salir dela habitación de Jared.

 

\- Oh Jen, pensé que era Gen, se esta tardando mucho en volver.- dice apartándose de la puerta para dejarle entrar.  
\- ¿Jared donde tienes tu celular?- y Jared que había entrado de nuevo al baño salio y se lo queda mirando entra los mechones de cabello mojado.  
\- Emmm... allí ¿Por?- y señala el aparato.  
\- Porque Gen trato de llamarte hace unas horas y no daba contigo, mira lo tienes sin batería.- se lo muestra y se dispone a conectarlo.  
\- Oh no lo note, ando distraído, ¿Pero porque te llamo, donde esta?- dijo en un grito desde el baño volviendo a al ducha, el vapor salia a montones de allí.  
\- Esta atascada con Dannel en un pueblito vecino.- soltó desganado sentándose en la cama desecha, tal y como quedo después de envolver a Jared con las mantas.  
\- ¿Porque atascadas?- se escucho desde el baño.  
\- Dannel quería llevarse mejor con tu mujer así que la invito a una feria en el pueblito vecino ya que a Dan le gustan esas cosas pensó que si tenían algo en común..., pero terminaron peleándose por alguna razón que Gen no quiso decir y al volver Dannel que manejaba se asusto con uan cabra en el camino y terminaron dentro de el chiquero de una casa vecina.-  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Pero están bien?-  
\- Si, si, no les paso nada solo que no pueden salir de allí hasta mañana, una vecina les ofreció una cama así que estarán ancladas allí hasta que la grúa vaya por ellas..-  
\- Yo no se porque no se llevan esas dos?- dijo Jared cerrando la ducha.  
\- Ni yo... - dijo prendiendo la tele.   
\- ¿Jen?- Jensen desvío la mirada del aparato a la puerta del baño donde Jared se secaba con una toalla de mano el cabello.  
\- ¿Si?-  
\- Podrías... ¿Ponerme mas ungüento?- y a Jensen se le fugo toda esperanza de no mandarse una macana.  
\- ¿Te duele?- pregunto.  
\- Si crei que si Gen volvía me podría aplicar pero... ya que después de salir al ultimo panel Misha se colgó de mi y me hizo torcerme, creí que una ducha caliente lo menguaría el dolor pero no...- las palabras de Jared sonaban a un niño pequeño arrepentido de pedir un favor mas.  
\- No hay problema Jared, sécate y tiéndete en la cama.- Jensen apago el televiso y cruzo la habitación para tomar el ungüento de la mesa del televisor donde lo dejo.

 

 

Jared con la toalla en la cabeza se termino de secar con el toallon el resto del cuerpo antes de salir con el mismo atado a su cintura, estaba nervioso por completo, al abrir la puerta del baño en su totalidad Jen estaba de espaldas a eé con el pomo en las manos, la espalda de Jensen se veía perfectamente con esa camiseta azul oscuro, el ya se había quitado la ropa que uso en el panel y traía unos jeans rotos que no le hacina justicia, se ruborizo al ponerse a pensar en eso y medio desnudo como estaba con cama de por medio, se recostó en la cama y se quito la toalla de la cabeza tirándola al piso.

 

El sonido de la cama y el peso de Jared sobre ella lo hizo voltear, creyó que Jared se colocaría unos bóxer pero no, se quedo en con la tela esponjosa blanca sobre sus caderas, inspiro hondo hasta que su pulmones dolieron tranquilizando su espíritu solo un poco, se subió a la cama sentándose a un lado de la cadera de Jared, apoyo sus manos sobre la espalda marcada y esparció la sustancia lentamente, para luego aplicar presión para darle un masaje que el daría calor y alivio a los músculos de su amigo.

 

Las manos amplias le recorrían y el solo atino a cerrar los ojos y regodearse en la sensación, estar recostado solo lo relajaba mas y mas, Jensen se movía conforme tenia que descender, el corazón de ambos retumbada y se aceleraba cada nuevo centímetro que el rubio abarcaba, Jared respiraba pesadamente y le costaba tranquilizarse solo pensaba en Jensen en tu totalidad y como sus manos le daban todas esas sensaciones, Jensen ajeno a las percepciones del castaño, ya no sabia realmente donde estaba parado.

 

Estaba disfrutando del masaje igual o mas que Jared, las curvas de la columna y de cada musculo en esa espalda hasta llegar a la cintura estrecha, lo estaban perdiendo por completo en el erotismo de ese masaje, cada movimiento lo calculaba solo con la intención de hacerlo placentero y estimulante, de dejar en la piel el calor del ungüento y la caricia que adornaba su adoración por ese cuerpo.

 

No sabe bien porque pero apunto de terminar con la espalda y comenzar con los glúteos la imagen de Jared con la jirafa de peluche le llego a la mente, con su cuello traspirado y brillante hacia reflejos en su piel por la luz, tan diferente a la piel húmeda de la ducha tomada hacia unos minutos atrás tan fresca y suave; en el limbo en el que se hallaba un acto reflejo de su deseo, de ese mínimo recuerdo lo llevo a dejar un beso efímero en la curvatura de la columna entre los hoyuelos de su baja espalda.

 

Ni siquiera se inmuto por como soltó el aire Jared la sentir los carnosos labios en ese lugar o como le miro sobre su hombro impaciente, expectante, Jensen ni siquiera alzo la mirada para ver la suya, solo sus manos tomaron el borde de la toalla y tiraron de ella para hacerla a un lado, descubriendo en su totalidad el cuerpo de su amigo, las marcas morada parecían menos leves de lo que eran esa mañana, creyó que su masaje había dispersado mas la sangre en la piel y se dispuso a colocar mas ungüento.

 

Las leves ausencias de las manos de Jensen sobre su piel, lo dejaban ansioso, era usan sensación de anhelo y espera al próximo toque, que no lo dejaba pensar bien el porque o como o donde en su cabeza se había trasformado toda esa confianza por Jensen, para necesitar tanto de tenerlo cerca como ahora, notando también que quería un poco mas, mas que caricias que tomaban calor y que le resultaban tan sugestivas, como que le importaba por demás que Jensen este dejando besos en base de su espalda, aunque luego de sentir las manos sobre su glúteos desnudos cualquier cosa que pudiera haber intentado descifrar se fue por un barranco.

 

Ambas manos sobre cada una de sus nalgas, moviéndose en sincronía, en circulo que amasaban el musculo en un rose mas fuerte y demandante que el anterior, miro por sobre su hombro apenas, y Jensen le miraba tan preso de la imagen que le ofrecía solo a él, que percibía la mirada de su amigo debajo de la piel de su culo, como un cosquilleo de necesidad, de sus labios se escaparon unas palabras que no tuvo que repetir, y fue en ese solo momento que Jensen le miro, no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que Jared dejo caer su cabeza contra a la almohada apretándola con su brazos, abrazándola para contener un poco el bullicio de sensación en su pecho y en todo su cuerpo.

 

Eran palabras simples y contundentes “Mas fuerte Jen”, pero al escucharlas solo dejo en su mente un hueco, cree que allí se encontraba la cordura o la sensatez la verdad no lo recuerda, pero fue dejarse llevar por ellas y tomar con sus manos ambos bultos redondos y apretarlos entre sus dedos, sacando un jadeo del mas lato que retrajo su cuerpo instintivamente, siguió rosando la piel hasta que el calor quemaba su propia mano.

 

\- ¿Jared?- su vos salio rasposa, seca.  
\- ¿Si?- era un leve susurro pegado a la tela blanca que sostenía.  
\- ¿Quieres que continué? o...- el cuerpo tostado casi dorado se extendía frente a el terminando en una cabellera oscura.  
\- Sigue Jensen porque favor...- pidió.  
\- ¿Prometes decirme donde detenerme verdad?- no hubo respuesta para ello solo un asentimiento.

 

Jensen soltó el aire y retiro de Jared la toalla por completo dejándola desparramada en el piso junto a la cama, el movimiento en la cama no era confuso, Jared sintió como Jensen tomaba una de sus piernas y la movía levemente hacia afuera, el no estabas seguro porque quería tanto que Jensen le tocara como esa mañana o mas, solo podía esperar que su amigo lo hiciera, su respiración era difusa y entre cortada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, solo sentían en el aire el olor a menta y hierva del ungüento.

 

Esta vez Jensen uso una mano para cada muslo, separándolos para poder tocar la cara interna de los mismos, Jared estaba algo expuesto así, partes de él que no había visto antes estaban ante el, causando mas excitación de lo que creía posible, era solo pequeñas porciones de piel, y del propio sexo de Jared lo que le llamaban mas y mas la atención, también veía el pequeño orificio de su cuerpo entre las nalgas, que apenas se notaba pero consiente de él, la tensión en su cuerpo era mas evidente.

 

Miro los muslo con su amanso aun estáticas y comenzó el masaje, subiendo y bajando por el musculo, presionando la piel morada en círculos intentando que el morado poco a poco desaparezca, Jared estaba lastimado después de todo y la razón de todo esto era hacerle sentir mejor, se movió con elegancia y noto que cuando sus pulgares presionaban al mismo tiempo la cara interna de los muslos Jared jadeaba contra la almohada, mas aun cuando la yema de sus dedos rosaba el pliegue de su nalgas y presionaba allí antes de volver al inicio de las caricias.

 

Supone que es mas que nada por la cercanía a su sexo, pero no pudo evitar querer hacerle sentir eso una y otra vez, al llegar a ese punto donde las largas y tostadas piernas se unían al trasero de su amigo presiono mas de la cuanta para separar las nalgas en ese punto y ver con mas detalle la entrada que se le antojaba por completo tantear.

 

\- Jay...- su vos no sonó como esperaba, salio de entre su labios algo cavernosa como cuando Dean espeta una amenaza para el que se atreva a tocar a su hermanito terminaría muerto.  
\- ¿Si?- pregunto, Jensen aun lo sostenía así, de sus nalgas y sabia que le miraba justo allí.  
\- No se lo que estoy haciendo.- Jared miro sobre su hombro y el rubor en sus mejillas entre los mechones de cabello que empezaban a secarse dijeron mas de lo que esperaba, no había incomodidad, no recelo, solo expectativas.  
\- Podrías...- y Jen supo perfectamente que la palabra que no salio de la boca de su amigo era “tocarme”.

 

No era un tocarle cualquiera porque ya había tocado a Jay antes y mas en ese día de lo que jamas pensó hacer, era el tocar intimo, el tocar esos lugares que borran de la mente de ambas partes al mundo y sus interlocutores, con un masaje intenso repaso sus piernas y no sabe que esperaba o que lo llevo a abrir las nalgas otra vez para deslizar su lengua por el musculo apretado y rugoso.

 

Jay gimió alto y fuerte, al sentir la humedad resbaladiza, pensó que usaría uno o dos dedos no directamente su boca y miles de imágenes a través de los años de conocerse bombardearon su cabeza, es la sensación mas excitante que haya experimentado jamas, es vertiginosa la corriente que le recorre desde la punta de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, los cuales se encorvaron y se mantuvieron así ante las repetidas lamidas, lentas y dulces en esa parte de su cuerpo que toda su vida ignoro.

 

El sabor a jabón y algo mas salado de la piel de Jared le llego a las papilas gustativas, lo nublo todo por completo en su cabeza, acariciaba su muslo interno rosando los testículos del moreno y con su mano derecha apartaba uno de los montículos de carne para tener acceso a ese lugar que lo volvió completamente loco.

 

Lamia y presionaba, sentía su labios empapado de saliva, solo se aparto un momento para mirar el orificio que le producía lujuria a litros, miro la piel empapada y las gotas de su saliva empapando todo hasta las sabanas termino por ponerlo duro debajo de sus jeans, una protesta verbal de Jay lo hizo continua, su lengua presionaba la entrada de Jared y este gemía de manera deliciosa, sus oídos captaban cada sonido, respiración y gemido de su amigo, quemando neuronas y sensatez; que sus esposas estaban a 400 kilómetros de distancia, si, que aun tenían puestos los anillos mientras le hacia un beso negro a Jared y si que parecía importarles muy poco también.

 

La ropa que tenia sobre su cuerpo le molestaba como si fuera arpillera en contacto directo con su piel, se retiro agitado de ese culo apretado para limpiarse la saliva del rostro y le dio la vuelta a Jared de un tirón, colocándose sobre su cuerpo en el instante siguiente, sus respiraciones agitadas y dificultosas chocaban entre ellas por la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

 

 

\- Jared esto es una locura pero quiero acostarme contigo...- susurro hundiéndose en el cuello largo de Jared, el chico estaba todo traspirado, una película de humedad lo cubría y su reacio inmediata fue restregar su rostro de lado a lado, oliéndolo y raspando la piel suave con su barba, se detuvo un minuto cuando Jared alzo su rostro y dejo un tierno beso en su labios.

 

De repente se creyó jirafa de felpa, ambos se rieron en la broma muda y se besaron durante un largo rato, Jared mas que nada entretenido arrebatando las prendas del cuerpo de Jensen que se mecía sobre él, aplastando su erección con la tela de los jeans, cuando retiro la prenda o Jensen dejo de presionar sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, sintió el calor excesivo de la excitación de su amigo contra la suya, el placer de sentir eso lo hizo cerrar los ojos y contorsionarse amoldando los cuerpos, sintiendo mas fricción y soltando jadeos.

 

Los estremecimientos de los cuerpos sobre la cama desentonaban con los crujidos del mueble debajo de ellos, tanto Jared y Jensen estaban algo sorprendidos de que el cuerpo de Jared se abriera ante Jensen así, sin dolor, sin reticencia alguna, solo se vio enfundado en él y aunque Jared no podía respirar por la sensación del palpitante miembro en él, solo pudo arrimarse al alto y besarlo, teme que se perdió en ello por un raro, la boca de Jared y su labios finos pero suaves, podían perder a cualquiera.

 

Un movimiento inesperado tomo por sorpresa a su polla, con un grito de placer que se vertió en esos labios finos, Jared se río de él. el bastardo había apretado el canal donde su miembro se hallaba y en consecuencia ese acto tal como si fuera un juego, envisto duro y hasta al fondo, dejando la risa de Jared para otro momento, porque el gemido y el arqueo de su espina dejo atrás cualquier broma de ambos.

 

Intercambiaron posiciones mientras se disfrutaban como nunca pensaron llegar a compartir, pero la favorita de Jensen fue tener a Jared contra la pared de la cabecera de la cama, boqueando por aire entre gemidos placenteros y el sonido de su pelotas chocando contra la piel del culo de su amigo, podía ver su vientre plano y el culo de su amante mejor dicho, como su polla entraba y salia del apretado orificio y de sus recuerdos mientras lo lamia con gula un tiempo antes.

 

De repente la sed lo ataco y lamió los hombros de Jay, buscando gotitas de sudor para beber, y aunque pueda sonar ridículo o demasiado poco para calmar la sed que sentía detrás de la garganta, le satisfacía, como le satisfacía que Jared le llamara por su nombre completo en esos momentos, pidiendo que le tocara y correrse con el, y demonio esas palabra se convirtieron en sus favoritas, como si fuera un pervertido mordió el hombro del cual bebía y tomo la polla entre su dedos, subió al cuello apartando con su mano semi libre el largo cabello y hundió sus dientes allí en el nacimiento del pelo donde nadie podría verlo en los próximos días.

 

El arremeta contra el cuerpo de Jared sin medir las consecuencias de la mordida que aun permanecía hincada en su piel de manera dominante, bombeo a Jared controlando el preciso momento en que se corrió contra el cabecero de la cama, mientras el se derramaba casi ferros en el, él no es de las personas muy mandonas pero con Jared, que de por si es mas grande que él sentía esta imperiosa necesitad de mostrarle su fuerza, su dominio sobre su cuerpo y sobre el placer que sentían, como si con solo un poco mas de presión pudiera negarle el orgasmo que se arremolinaba en su vientres.

 

Pero ya era tarde para ponerse en déspota, sentía como el culo de Jared estaba lleno con su semilla y lo mantuvo allí mientras salia de el y le abría las nalgas para ver como de ese orificio tan delicioso salia el semen blanco poco a poco.

 

\- Jen tu mano...- Jensen alzo la mirada y su mano presionaba a Jared contra la pared, justo a mitad de su espalda y en magullon mas grande que tenia.  
\- ¡Oh! lo siento... ven...- Jensen lo rodeo y lo ayudo a recostarse en la cama, siempre entre su brazos no lo soltó, ni amago a despegarse de él.  
\- ¿Te parece raro?- pregunto el alto, refugiado en el pecho de Jensen, con ambas manos junto a su rostro, se sentía un cachorrillo así.  
\- Que cosa... todo esto...- indico con su dedo.  
\- Si.-  
\- Bueno no es presisamente normal entre amigos, pero por alguna razon no me parese mal se siente...- Jared lo piensa un segundo y jensen responde por el.  
\- ¿Correcto?-  
\- Si - beso su frente.  
\- ¿Que pasara con las chicas?-  
\- Pues no se... yo se como quieres a Gen y yo quiero a Dan...-  
\- ¿Y a mi me quieres? - pregunto asustado por alguna razón.  
\- ¡Claro que te quiero tarado!- lo estrecho mas inculcando el sentimiento en su palabras.  
\- Podríamos ser amantes o algo así ¿No?-  
\- ¿Amantes?-  
\- Si.. ¿No quieres?-  
\- No sabia que te gustaría repetir Jay...- le sonrío pícaro contra la mejilla del castaño.  
\- Jen no seas tonto...solo no se si no pueda, no repetir...- murmura lo ultimo viendo directamente a Jen a los ojos verdes que ahora se le hacen mas bonitos y hermosos que antes.  
\- Me gustaría, aunque no creo que las chicas se lo tomen demasiado bien.- soltó el rubio mientras olisqueaba el olor a shampoo de la cabeza de Jared.  
\- Jen la idea de ser el amante de alguien es que tu esposo o esposa no se enteren...- le dice enojado mas porque sabe que Jensen se hace el tonto.  
\- Lo se pero... ¿Y si se enteran?... porque hoy me controle bastante bien y no te mordí todo lo que me hubiera gustado pero alguna vez no sera así y...- le besa el cuello, esta tan contento que están conversando tan amena mente después del fuego que les recorrió sin control.  
\- ¿En que momento te controlaste? Jensen eres una bestia, soy yo el que no te conocía esa beta de sargento de infantería...- Jensen abrió los ojos como platos mirándole a la cara..  
\- Fui muy...- Jensen dijo en un hilo de vos, peor Jared le corto.  
\- Mandón, tirano, dominante, absorbente, arbitrario, absoluto y demandante... si, si, lo fuiste.- dice sintiendo como la mirada de Jensen lo atraviesa y sus mejillas se encienden.  
\- Jay si te lastime.. perdóname...- Jay levanta la mirada y niega.  
\- No no me lastimaste, solo tirabas de mi como si fuera un muñeco, y no me quejo... lo disfrute mucho pero siendo tan grande como soy y con mas musculatura que tu me sentí dócil e indefenso, por mas raro, eso es todo.- Jen pego su frente a la de su amigo y le sonrío.  
\- Perdona intentare no ser tan abusivo la próxima...-  
\- ¿En serio? Seras mas tierno... porque a mi me gusta tierno, Jen.- Jensen se río y asintió.  
\- Prometido, cualquier cosa que quieras.-

 

Fin.

 

OK SI NO SE DESMAYARON CON ESTO NO SE.....PUEDE QUE NO TENGAN PULSO.....


End file.
